Old Love Turned Into New
by AsianWriter17
Summary: After successfully attempting the Legendary Great Maneuver, Sora Naegino is determined to keep her promise to Layla and Jennifer but now faces new challenges ahead. Not only that, will old feelings be renewed between two certain performers? Close friendships Sora/OC/Layla. OC x Yuri
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys! I've decided to post the sequel to My Wings Are My Dream just for the fun of it. Sorry about the first chapter being short I'm doing major editing to try and get the story to flow a bit better. Other than that I don't own any of the Kaleido Star characters just my OC and I hope you enjoy this sequel!*

Chapter 1

The day was beautiful in the city of Cape Mary, currently at the well-known Kaleido Stage as the company was getting ready for the show of their new production, it just so happens that the talented beauty Jennifer Harrington was standing outside the building with a bag over her shoulder staring up at the building.

"Man…It's been awhile since I've been here…I wonder how everyone is doing right now…Well won't know for sure unless I check it out myself!"

With that said Jennifer made her way into the building and little did she know trouble was stirring backstage. The stage manager: Ken Robbins came running into the area and stopped in front of Mia Gulliem "Where's Sora? Is she here yet?!"

The female performer immediately shook her head "No not yet!"

At this time Anna Hart ran up to the two "Ken she's not in the lobby or in the dressing room!"

"Oh…I wonder where she went?!"

Just then Kaleido stage's diva: Sara Dupont walked up to the three with her usual smile on her face and giggling a bit, "Oh that Sora is a very naughty girl!"

Anna looked at the singer in disbelief, "I don't get it Sara…Why are you laughing?"

"I have a feeling that our little Sora is doing something obese."

"I still don't see why that's still funny!"

Jean's daughter: Marion who happened to be backstage was calmly watching the whole ordeal said, "She's such a big star now that maybe she thinks she's allowed to be late on opening day."

"Marion aren't you supposed to be helping your father about now?" asked Mia

The little girl shook her head, "No not really…And to tell you the truth…I just came here to see Leon Oswald!"

Marion looked at a tall handsome man with long grey hair, who was currently stretching a few feet away from the group. Mia happened to sigh at this, "Oh of course…"

"He's the prince of the French circus, the Pegasus of the stage, the most talented performer in the world but no one knows his past…" explained Marion who then exclaimed along with Mia, "He's so mysterious!"

Soon realizing what's happening Mia quickly snapped out of her fangirling moment and exclaimed, "This is no time for this conversation!"

"This is the first day Sora is going to appear onstage with Mr. Oswald!" cried Ken

"And she still doesn't believe she can draw an audience by herself." Added Anna

"Sora where could you be?!" Mia desperately cried out

"Well now…What's all the commotion back here?"

Everyone turned to look and was greatly surprised to find Jennifer standing there with a confused look on her face.

"M-Ms. Harrington! Y-You're back!" stuttered Ken

"Ken…How many times have I told not to call me Ms. Harrington?"

Mia ran up to the top performer, grabbing her hands "Oh Jennifer thank goodness you're here! You've got to help us, today is the opening day for our new show and we can't find Sora anywhere! Not only that she's supposed to perform with Leon Oswald!"

"Wait a minute…Did you just say Leon Oswald?"

"Yes…That's correct…"

"I've found her!" announced Sara

They looked to the diva and found her standing next to the TV, the group took a closer look at the show that was on TV to find Sora in a monkey costume, jumping up and down holding a sign.

"What is she doing?" wondered Anna

"With Layla gone and Jennifer taking a short leave from the stage, we've lost some of our audience so…" said Ken

"I think Sora is trying to win them back by advertising the show." Said Mia

"Aww dang it!" cried Anna, the comedic performer quickly ran off and soon came back wearing a weird looking animal costume, "I'm going too!"

Before she could do so, Jennifer quickly grab a hold of the comedic performer's arm "I suggest you don't do so Anna…The show is already in chaos with Sora not being here, don't make it worse."

"O-Oh…You're right…Sorry about that…"

"All we can do now is hope that Sora will make it in time for the show." Though little did Jennifer know, the mysterious Leon was watching the beauty from the corner of his eyes.

Minutes later Sora quickly came running in backstage apologizing, "I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" "You're so late!" exclaimed Mia

At that moment Kaleido Stage's boss: Karlos arrived and stood in Sora's way questioning her, "What were you thinking?" the rising Kaleido star immediately stopped in her tracks, "Oh Boss! Well…I was just thinking that since Mr. Oswald came all this way…I thought I would do a little advertising for it."

"You do well to keep your mind on your work from now on!"

"But…I was thinking about the show."

"Even a trained seal could even get its publicity!" with that being said Karlos angrily stormed off leaving Sora standing there staring after him. A minute passed when the Japanese performer snapped out of her little daze and approached her fellow performers laughing a bit, "Ha ha ha I'm sorry!"

Ken couldn't help but tiredly sigh at this, "You're really hopeless."

"Go change your clothes!" told Anna, Sora nodded "Ok!" though before she headed toward her dressing room, Sora instead approached Leon at this time "Oh Mr. Oswald I'm really sorry for being late, I'm gonna do my best! I look forward to sharing the stage with you!"

Much to Sora's surprise, the mysterious male performer glared at her and coldly said "You don't need to appear onstage." "B-But…I…" "I can do the show myself."

"I suggest you leave her alone Leon."

Everyone turned and looked to find Jennifer standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown upon her face. "You have a show to do Oswald its best that you get ready for it…Unless you've gotten careless since we last met?" said the performer beauty

Leon gave Jennifer a light glare before taking his leave, "J-Jennifer you're back!" exclaimed the Japanese performer

"Sora…"

"Yes?"

"You need to get ready for the show…It's going to start real soon." And just like that Jennifer walked away which immediately sadden Sora who thought, "Oh great…Now Jennifer is mad at me…"

Minutes passed and during the show while Leon was out onstage performing, Jennifer was watching the show from the audience. Much to her surprise and amusement the Harrington spotted Sora making her appearance dressed in her monkey outfit. Jennifer couldn't help but smile and shook her head, "Oh Sora…You never cease to put a smile upon my face, do you girlie?"

Unfortunately Jennifer's smile was soon wiped off her face as she witnessed Leon making an early exit from the stage. She watched at the male performer politely bow to the audience and made his way backstage, "I knew he would do something like this…" The performer beauty quickly made her way backstage also, upon entering the area Mia who had remained backstage turned to the Harrington, "Oh Jennifer! Are you enjoying the sh-"

"Where's Leon?!"

Mia jumped a bit from the performer's demand and immediately answered, "H-He's in his dressing room right now." While Jennifer stormed off, Anna who happened to witness the ordeal stood by Mia's side, "What's gotten into her?" "I…I don't know…"

"Hmm…Come on let's follow her!"

"What?! Anna you can't be serious!"

"Of course I am, now come on!"

It took Jennifer exactly five minutes to reach Leon Oswald's dressing room and upon approaching she spotted Sora talking to the male performer outside his door, "Then I'll finish this whole thing by myself!" "That's going to be interesting."

Jennifer stopped two feet away and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you won't have to finish the show by yourself Sora…Because I'm performing with you." "R-Really Jennifer?!"

Leon lightly scoffed at this, "Please, you don't even know the routines Harrington."

"Like that's going to stop me Oswald." Said Jennifer, "At least I'm not running away like you."

"I'm not running away."

"Oh really now? You're doing the same thing last time we met and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about."

Leon angrily glared at Jennifer and soon noticed the arrival of Karlos and the other performers, "Fine…I'll make a deal with you, Harrington…If you and that girl can finish the show without the need of my help…I'll remain here at the stage."

The dark haired beauty studied Leon for a bit then gave a simple nod, "Deal…"

"R-Really? You're performing right now, Jennifer?" asked Mia, "But you just got back!"

Jennifer looked at the writer and gave her a small smile, "There's no need to worry Mia…I've got this."

"Then it's best that you get changed Jennifer…" said Karlos, "The clown is almost over."

"Right."

2 minutes passed and much to everyone's surprise, Jennifer came walking out of the dressing room donning Leon's costume. "W-Wow Jennifer!" said Sora, "For a second there I didn't even recognize you! You look really great!"

"Thanks Sora…Now come on…Let's finish this show!" "Right!"

Once the next scene came up Jennifer made her appearance as the prince, most of the audience members couldn't help but be confused by this and began to wonder why Leon wasn't out onstage performing. Though the audience couldn't help but be drawn in by Jennifer's wild performance.

Sora and the others who are watching backstage were completely blown away by the beauty's performance. "Oh man look at her go!" said Anna

"That's Jennifer for you, hasn't lost her touch at all!" said Mia

"I agree…Which is why I won't let her or Layla down, I too will give it my best out there!" said Sora

Leon who was also watching Jennifer from backstage glanced at Sora and the others before returning his attention on Jennifer. The show continued to progress really smoothly and it soon came to the scene where the prince and princess finally meet. Though as Jennifer and Sora were doing the scene together much to everyone's surprise, an unknown girl with long pigtails jumped onstage.

Both performers immediately snapped their attention to the unknown girl who loudly exclaimed, "How pitiful Sora Naegino!" "U-Uh…Excuse me?"

"I heard that Leon Oswald absolutely refused to be your partner anymore, and that your partner is with his low class performer. Isn't that why you're performing with him?"

"Umm…He's not a real guy…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…And I'm deeply offended to hear that from you girl." Said Jennifer

The unknown girl glared at the Harrington and rudely questioned, "And who might you be?"

Jennifer let her long hair down and wiped off the makeup she had applied, "Jennifer Harrington."

The whole audience gasped and began to murmur in excitement while the unknown girl immediately dropped her glare and began to stammer, "N-No way! Yo-You're back Ms. Harrington?!"

"Hmph…I wouldn't be standing here now, would I?"

"Please Ms. Harrington! Let me show you my moves and prove to you that I'm a better partner than Sora Naegino!"

And thus the unknown girl began performing and much to Jennifer's irritation, she began to loudly call out her moves, "What a foolish girl…"

Much to the performers' surprise and the audience's delight, Leon made a reappearance onstage. "Mr. Oswald?" wondered Sora, the male performer sat on a nearby trapeze swing and looked at the girls, "I've decided to stay here…Now Sora, you and the girl follow mine and Harrington's movements, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go!"

While all four performers were performing together onstage, Sora glanced at the unknown girl and Leon thinking "Layla and Jennifer entrusted me with Kaleido Stage and their dreams. I must protect it at all costs!" and little did they knew Karlos had been watching the whole ordeal from the audience and thought to himself, "It has begun…A new Kaleido stage…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The whole audience cheered in happiness as the four talented performers finished off the show with a fantastic performance. Leon, Jennifer, Sora and the unknown girl politely waved and bowed to the audience before making their way backstage. Once there the girl immediately turned to Jennifer, "So what did you think of my performance, Ms. Harrington? Better than Sora Naegino, right?"

Before the dark haired beauty could answer, a voice called out "Jennifer!" she looked to find Karlos standing a few feet away, he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets "My office." And just like that the Kaleido stage boss walked away. Jennifer softly huffed at this and abruptly walked away to the dressing room, with the unknown girl staring after her in surprise "M-Ms. Harrington! You never answered my question!"

10 minutes later after changing out of costume, Jennifer now stood in the middle of Karlos' office. Both performer and boss remained silent for a bit, until Karlos broke it by saying "Tonight's show was almost a disaster." "You're not blaming Sora all of this, are you Karlos?"

"Jennifer, she was nearly late to the show and today was opening day! She should've known better!"

"I agree but you need to take it a little easy on her! She can't help but feel more pressure now than ever since Layla left the stage."

Karlos sighed a bit and relaxed in his office chair, "I suppose you're right…So I heard from Sara that you're planning to move into dorm apartments."

"Yes…That's right…Do you have a problem with that?"

"No…Not at all, though I can't help but wonder why…Though knowing you, you won't tell me."

Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest, "You've got that right…Sara has also arranged that I have my room next to Sora's."

"Of course…"

"Karlos…I have something to ask you…" "Hmm? And what would that be?"

"That girl earlier…The one who performed with Sora, Oswald and me…Who is she?"

"Her name is May Wong, she had a really good audition tryout so I had her join Kaleido Stage…And knowing that look on your face, you're not happy about her actions earlier."

"Of course I'm not happy! I mean what was she thinking?! I mean who calls out their moves while they perform? If that was her attempt to try and impress me, all I have to say is she needs a lot more work."

"I think she's a quite an excellent performer, Jennifer."

Jennifer sighed in frustration and brushed her bangs back, "You know what I mean Karlos…If that May really wants to be my partner then she's got a long road ahead of her…Are we done here?"

"For now…Go and get some rest Jennifer."

Later at the dormitory all the performers couldn't help but watch May loudly yell at Sara, "I hate it! I want you to change it now!" not at all fazed by her outrage, Sara happily smiled and began moving her hands like a cat pawing "You must not be impatient, I can't do it."

"I can't stand it for another second!"

"Don't be so irritated May, why don't you give it a try?"

"I refuse to live underneath Sora's room since I'm going to be a big star one day! It's not right that I should live underneath her room, so please change it now! Now! Now! Now!"

At that moment Jennifer showed up and stood a few feet away, she placed her hands on her hips and loudly demanded, "What is with this yelling?!" immediately all the performers including May turned and stared at the Harrington in surprise.

Sara who still had a smile on her face turned to her friend and held up a key, "Oh Jennifer, there you are! Here's your room key and just like we've discussed before your room is right next to Sora's!" the Kaleido stage diva tossed the key to the beauty who easily caught it, "Thanks Sara."

Sora who had been amongst the group of performers took a step towards the top performer, "You're going to be living here now, Jennifer?" "Yes…Now if you all will excuse me, I'm heading to my room to rest."

Though as Jennifer began to walk away and up the stairs, she heard May yell at Sara once more "I change my mind! I want my room next to Ms. Harrington!" the beauty sighed at this and muttered, "Great…Just my luck…"

The next morning at the dormitory, Jennifer had just entered the dining area and ran into Sora who was leaving at the time. The Japanese performer smiled at her friend, "Morning Jennifer!" "Morning Sora."

Jennifer then noticed how Sora's tray is filled with lots of food, like it could feed two people "Umm…Sora…" "Yes?" "If you don't mind me asking…What's with the extra food?" "O-Oh! Well…You see…"

"Now Sora…Don't you even attempt to lie to me…It's obvious that you're keeping something a secret and I won't leave until you tell me."

Sora nervously swallowed and sighed, "All right…Could we discuss this in my room? I really can't talk about it here."

Jennifer studied the Japanese girl for a bit then nodded, "All right…But let me get my food first." "Ok I'll wait here." Though as Jennifer made her way over to the breakfast line and retrieved her food, May approached her at this time "U-Umm…Je-Jennifer?" "What is it May?"

"C-Can I sit next to you?"

"I'm sorry May, but I'm eating in Sora's room for today. There's something I need to discuss with her."

"B-But!"

"If you'll excuse me May." And with that being said the top performer made her way over to Sora with her tray in hand. May growled underneath her breath and glared at Sora as she departed the dining hall with Jennifer.

Upon arriving at Sora's room, the Japanese girl knocked on the door and lowly whispered, "Kaleido Stage." Once the door opened Sora looked at Jennifer, "All right let's go!" and thus they went in, though as Jennifer stepped into the room much to her surprise found a familiar red head standing there, "Ro-Rosetta?"

The Diablo star smiled and happily embraced the performer, "Jennifer I've missed you!" "Umm…I…I've missed you too…"

Jennifer looked at Sora who had just closed the door to her room, "Sora…Just when did Rosetta get here?" the Japanese girl nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "Umm…Last night…"

"Last night?...Huh…Well that explains it…I was wondering who you were talking to."

"Y-You heard us?!"

"Yes…But I ignored it…You know Sora next time try whispering."

"W-Well umm…I think it's about that we start eating!"

And soon the three performers sat at the small kitchen table together and began eating their meal. While they were eating Rosetta looked at her Japanese friend and asked, "Hey Sora…How did it feel to do the Legendary Great Maneuver?"

Sora ceased eating and stared at Rosetta in wonder, "How did it feel?" "Yeah! Weren't you kind of scared?" "No…Not at all…I mean during practice I worried a lot and I got really nervous but…I was ok because I was with Layla…Not only that Jennifer was there to support us."

"Can I tell you both something?"

Jennifer had also stopped eating and looked at the red head, "What is it Rosetta?"

"I…I want to be a trapeze artists just like the both of you."

"What?!" exclaimed Sora, Jennifer immediately covered the performer's mouth and looked back at the Diablo star, "Are you serious Rosetta?" the red headed girl firmly nodded, "I am."

Later after talking with Rosetta for a bit, it came to the time where Sora needed to make her way to the stage and get ready for the upcoming show. Just before leaving her room, Sora looked at Rosetta "Well we're going." "Right well…Good luck today!"

"And uh…Promise me not to take anymore baths or showers while I'm gone, ok?"

Rosetta couldn't help but look at Sora in confusion, "Uh…I promise?"

And thus Sora left her room with Jennifer following right after her, once they were a few feet away from the room Jennifer looked at her fellow performer, "Sora…" "Yes?" "I get the feeling you said that because of Fool…Am I right?"

"U-Umm…Yeah…"

Jennifer lightly giggled at this, "Don't worry Sora…Now come on we better get going." "Ok!"

3 hours passed when the production finally started, once again Jennifer was watching the show from the audience. Though while the top performer watched, she couldn't help but notice how short Sora's appearances were on stage. "That can't be right…" thought Jennifer, "I'm pretty sure from what I saw yesterday Sora had longer stage time…Unless…Leon…"

The dark haired beauty frowned at this and at this time Karlos showed up and stood by her side, "Jennifer." "Kalos…" the two remained silent for a moment until the top performer spoke, "Kalos…" "Yes?"

"Leon changed the script, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch…Not only that I noticed how short Sora's stage time is…I don't like this Kalos…Not one bit…"

"We still need him for the reputation of the stage, Jennifer."

"Don't you think I already knew that? And besides…I have this unsettling feeling that someone…I don't know who, will get hurt on this very stage later on…"

Neither of them said anything after that but slowly brought their attention back on the show and watched the remainder of it in silence.

After today's performance had been wrapped up, Karlos returned to his office with Jennifer following. There the top performer stood by the window gazing out while Karlos sat behind his desk looking over some paperwork. Just then someone knocked upon the office door causing Kalos to look up from his paperwork, "Come in."

The door opened and walked in is Jerry the police officer, "Hello Kalos…Jennifer…Have the two of you seen Rosetta?" "Did you say Rosetta?" questioned the Kaleido stage boss

"Yeah."

"I haven't heard anything about her coming here."

"I figured as much…Well if you do hear something give me a call."

"I certainly will."

Though as Jerry was taking his leave from the office, he stopped at the door and looked back at Kalos and Jennifer, "By the way…Sora's performances doesn't seem lively lately." The top performer took her gaze away from the window and turned it to Jerry, "So you've noticed too…"

"Of course…After all I'm Sora's first and biggest fan…I know that losing Layla must have been really hard on her…I hope this new guy you got for the company, turns out to be a really good partner for Sora. Not only that welcome back Jennifer, can't wait to see you perform again."

Jennifer smiled a bit, "Thanks Jerry…You take care now…"

The police officer nodded and tipped his hat to her before departing from the office.

Later that day little did Sora know Rosetta had snuck out of the apartment and began roaming around the stage grounds. The Diablo star soon stood outside the practice room where she overheard May talking down on Sora. Angered by this Rosetta tried to tell May off but the arrogant female performer simply just told her to mind her own business.

Much to Rosetta's fear, Jerry happened to have spotted her though before the police man could even reach her the young performer rushed out of the building. Not long after that Jerry contacted Rosetta's agent who immediately made her way to the stage. Once she had arrived, Rosetta's agent and Jerry made their way backstage and met up with Kalos and Jennifer.

"I'm sorry Rosetta has imposed on you." Said the agent

"Not at all." Said Karlos, "But I wonder why she had decided to come out here to Kaleido Stage."

"Me too."

Just then they heard Ken's voice yelling down the hall, "Rosetta! Rosetta!" immediately this caused the four adults to quickly rush down the hallway.

Meanwhile with Ken, the stage helper was chasing the young star down the hallway calling her name "Hey Rosetta!" at that moment Sora came out of the dressing room just as Ken passed by calling out to the Diablo star, "Rosetta?!"

Ken immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to the performer, "That's right Sora, she just ran right through here!"

"Rosetta!"

Sora and Ken looked behind them to find Kalos, Jennifer, Jerry and Rosetta's agent running towards them. "The agent who'd give her a thousand lashes!" exclaimed the Japanese girl, she looked back at Ken "Where'd she go?" "She ran this way!"

Meanwhile with the Diablo star she had just ran onto the stage and ceased running for just a moment. Much to her delight, Rosetta stopped the trapeze set and began to climb the ladder. Just as she reached the top Sora and the others had just ran onto the stage.

"Rosetta!" called Sora

"Rosetta, get down here!" snapped the agent

"I won't, now go!" told the red head

"Rosetta enough!"

Sora looked at Rosetta's agent, "Wait a minute! Listen to what Rosetta has to say…She wants to become a member of Kaleido Stage!"

"She what?" said Karlos

"I'm ending the contract with my agent." Said Rosetta, "You can pay me a newcomer's salary! So Kalos what do you say?"

"Yeah…That sounds great."

"Well I'm not going to let you have your way!" said the agent to Rosetta

"We should take her wishes." Said Jennifer

The agent ignored this and continued to talk to Rosetta, "You won't be able to do this on your own!"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Momma!"

Kalos, Sora, Jennifer, Ken and Jerry looked at Rosetta's agent in surprise, "Momma?!"

"Can't you just listen to me?" questioned Rosetta's mother

"You don't understand…This place means a lot more to me than I'd think you know…I'd used to think that perfecting a routine is the most important thing, but they taught me that a good performance is something that you create with an audience. I was able to get back the feelings that I had when I first started doing Diablo…" said Rosetta,

"And that's not all! After I saw Sora and Layla do the Legendary Great Maneuver I felt like something inside of me open up! I want to be able to do that kind of amazing show too. That's all I can think about all day long! I can't stay quiet anymore!"

Rosetta's mother took off her sunglasses and looked up at her daughter, "Rosetta…"

"This time…I want to become like someone else. I want to be the one who performs on stage with Sora and Jennifer…I can even swing, watch me!"

"Rosetta!"

Much to everyone's surprise and fear, Rosetta ran and jumped off the platform. Luckily the young red headed girl grabbed onto the swing but simply just hanged there. Jennifer rushed forward and jumped on the trampoline. She jumped up really high and grabbed onto the swing Rosetta is hanging from.

The top performer then wrapped an arm around the young girl's waist and sent her a little smile, "That was a bit reckless, you know." "Jennifer…I'm sorry…" "Hey…No worries…We're going back now." "Ok."

And thus much to Rosetta's surprise and delight, Jennifer began swinging them back and forth. Rosetta's mother who had been watching the whole time was surprised to find her daughter smiling and laughing, "My Rosetta…She's laughing…"

Soon the two performers safely returned to the platform. Rosetta smiled at the dark haired beauty "Thanks a lot Jennifer." "You're welcome."

"Rosetta!"

The red head looked down at her mother who said, "I am afraid of one thing, Rosetta…That you're going to turn into a machine all over again just like you did with Diablo…You're very tough on yourself I know I was the one you trained you when you were little but then…When you became the youngest World Champion in history you aimed even more in perfection and then you developed a tendency into corners…"

"Momma…"

"It's so tough to keep watching you do that…I'm the one who taught you to be the very best but if you put yourself back in that frame of mind I'm sure that you'll…"

"Momma…It's true when I was a little girl you could be strict and sometimes scary but you're still really glad that you taught me Diablo. Don't worry Momma I won't turn into a machine again, I promise."

Sora turned to Rosetta's mother, "This will be some hard training, she'll go through all kinds of feelings and might even want to cry sometimes she won't have time to be a machine."

"You're right…After all Kaleido Stage is the place that helped you regain your smile."

Rosetta's mother then turned to the boss, "Mr. Kalos may I entrust Rosetta to your care?" "Of course you can." "But if she performs Diablo for you, I expect you to pay her regular rate." "Huh?...Right…"

"So does that mean you're going to let me stay here Momma?" asked Rosetta

"Yes you can stay here."

As the young girl cheered in happiness, her mother continued on "Listen I've got a ton of other clients to attend to now so I'm going. Call me if you need anything."

"Momma…I love you a lot Momma!"

Rosetta's mother blew a kiss to her daughter and took her leave from the stage, as she left Jerry could help but tear at the sweet moment "That is so sweet!"

That night at the dormitory Sora and the others had planned a welcome party for Rosetta. As the young Diablo performer greeted her other cast members Anna couldn't help but notice that their Japanese friend was missing "Hey…Where's Sora?"

"She was just here a minute ago." Said Mia

Meanwhile with Jennifer, she was on her way to the party when suddenly she heard someone loudly barking. The top performer looked around in confusion, "What in the world? Is…Is that someone barking." She then looked to the stairs and found Sora quickly rushing down, "Sora?"

The Japanese girl immediately stopped right in front of the beauty, "O-Oh! Hi Jennifer!" "Sora…Was that barking I just heard right now?" "Oh so you did hear…Well you see I was trying to give May some cake so I was going to leave it on her balcony, but I didn't expect her to be there. I tried to explain what I was trying to do for her but she started barking…So I left…"

Jennifer covered her mouth and giggled a bit, "Strange girl that May is." "What do you mean?" "Oh nothing…Come on let's get back to the party, I have a feeling the others are starting to wonder where you ran off to." "Ok!" and thus the two performers made their way back into the dining to continue the celebration of welcoming Rosetta as a new member of Kaleido Stage.


End file.
